Corinthos mob family
The Corinthos (aka Corinthos-Morgan) mob family is a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. In Port Charles, there are five main mob families, with the Corinthos organization holding the most power in the city. Many law enforcement officials have come to Port Charles to try and shut this organization down and many enemies have tried to move in on their territory, but they always manage to fend off whoever is coming after them, whether it's the law or other enemies. History Sonny Corinthos arrived in Port Charles in 1993, and owned and operated a strip club before becoming Port Charles' most powerful mobster in the power struggles that followed Frank Smith's death. Sonny has become known for his relative benevolence compared to other mafia gangs and his donation of several million dollars was instrumental in setting up the Stone Cates Memorial Wing at General Hospital. As of the late 2000s, Sonny Corinthos, now a crime mob kingpin, is known by all from the East Coast, including everyone in Port Charles, and most recently, Llanview, Pennsylvania and Yale. He's known for numerous crimes for a couple of decades and was never found guilty for any (due to his high level, succesful attorneys, Jason covering up his crime act, and his bodyguards getting rid of evidence) as cops try harder to take him down but never succeeded. Everybody in Port Charles knows who Jason Morgan is. He was born into wealth as Jason Quartermaine, the son of Dr. Alan Quartermaine and his mistress Susan Moore. He was later adopted by Monica Quartermaine. He was well liked, smart, and basically one of the only sane people ever to be born into the Quartermaine family. He was a medical student, planning to follow in the footsteps of his parents, but one fateful night changed all of that. One night when he was trying to stop his brother A.J. Quartermaine from driving drunk he got in the car with him and they crashed leaving Jason permanently brain damaged with no memory of his life. He broke away from his family, changed his last name to Morgan (in honor of his paternal grandmother Lila Morgan Quartermaine), and started working for mobster Sonny Corinthos. Jason and Sonny became very close and they were almost as close as "brothers." However, over the years there have been times when they occasionally became enemies. Over time Jason has gotten closer to his family, especially his adopted-sister Emily Quartermaine and his adopted mother Monica Quartermaine. Sonny's youngest son Morgan was named after Jason. In 1997 when Jason was dating Robin Scorpio, she worried about how the mob was affecting Jason's life after he was injured and put in the hospital. She asks Sonny to fire Jason as she is afraid he will be killed if he continues on in Sonny's organization. Because Robin asks, Sonny does so and fires Jason from his organization. Jason is unhappy at the news and demands a reason for why he was fired. Sonny tries to deflect but Jason demands an answer from him. Jason manages to correctly guess that Sonny was firing him because of Robin, but Sonny lies and denies Robin's involvement. Jason confronts Robin about the issue and the two fight over it and even break up for a little while but reconcile and get back together until they went their separate ways when Robin left Port Charles in 1999 to go to school in Paris. In 2003, Jason gets caught up in a forbidden romance with Sonny's paternal half-sister Courtney Matthews. Sonny forbids them to see each other so they start seeing each other behind Sonny's back. When Sonny found out he was furious and made Jason choose between Courtney or his job. When he chose to continue seeing Courtney, Sonny fired him and angrily kicks him out. Time passes and Sonny eventually comes to terms with their relationship. He gives Jason his job back and is present when Jason and Courtney marry in France. However months later Jason and Courtney's relationship fell apart and they got divorced. In early 2006, Sonny and Jason got into a conflict when Sonny started dating Jason's sister Emily. Jason was not only worried about how their dangerous business would affect Emily, but he was also worried that Sonny's mob drama and bipolar disorder may cause him to accidentally hurt Emily. In retaliation to Sonny and Emily seeing each other behind his back, Jason gave Sonny an ultimatum, Emily or the business. Sonny refused to stop seeing Emily and as a result, Jason took the business from him. For the next couple of months there was conflict and tension between Sonny and Jason. Things got so bad that Sonny put a hit out on Jason, but called it off at the last second. However there was another sniper there that night and when Jason's girlfriend Sam McCall got shot in the back while in Jason's arms, he blamed Sonny and was going after him for revenge until Sonny was able to prove his innocence. This started the turning point for the two as they started to reconcile and months later Jason gave the business back to Sonny. In April 2008, Sonny signed over the entire Corinthos-Morgan Crime family willingly to Jason after his son Michael was shot. Sonny was trying to escape the dangerous life for his son Morgan Corinthos and his daughter Kristina Corinthos-Davis and his then fiance, Kate Howard. But even when he got out of the business, Sonny's longing for the life never went away and he aligned himself with the Zacchara crime family. Sonny went to Jason to request the business back, but Sonny was in a volatile state (as a result of his fiancee Kate Howard getting shot on their wedding day) so Jason refused to give him the business back, not wanting to put their families or employees at risk. Sonny gained control of the Zacchara organization by marrying Anthony's daughter Claudia Zacchara and this act put Sonny and Jason as enemies once again. The conflict between Sonny and Jason rose over the months and the tension almost took both organizations to a full scale mob war, but they were eventually able to compromise and come to a truce. In March 2009, Sonny was in a better place and Jason was tired of being the boss, so he gave the business back to Sonny. In late 2012, Shawn Butler takes over many of Jason's duties in the organization as second-in-command, when Jason is presumed dead after being shot and kicked into the Port Charles harbor by Cesar Faison disguised as Duke Lavery. Family *Sonny Corinthos - boss of the organization *Jason Morgan - Sonny's right hand enforcer and business partner; Presumed Dead *Sam Morgan - Jason's wife and the mother of his son Danny and mother of Sonny's stillborn daughter Lila *Carly Corinthos Jacks- Sonny's close friend and ex-wife, mother of his sons Michael and Morgan, and Jason's best friend. *Josslyn Jacks - Carly's daughter with Jasper Jacks and half-sister to Michael and Morgan; also Jason's goddaughter *Danny Morgan - Jason's son with Sam *Dante Falconeri - Sonny's son with Olivia *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri - Dante's wife and Sonny's daughter-in-law *Michael Corinthos - AJ Quartermaine's son and Sonny's adopted son with Carly and Jason's nephew *Kristina Corinthos-Davis - Sonny's daughter with Alexis *Morgan Corinthos - Sonny's son with Carly and Jason's godson *Molly Lansing-Davis - Sonny's niece, and daughter of Ric and Alexis. *AJ Quartermaine - Jason's half-brother, who has a disliking of the Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Dr. Alan Quartermaine - Jason and AJ's father and Michael and Danny's biological grandfather; deceased *Dr. Monica Quartermaine - Jason's adoptive mother, AJ's mother, Michael's biological grandmother and Danny's adoptive grandmother *Susan Moore - Jason's biological mother and Danny's biological grandmother; deceased *Courtney Matthews - Sonny's half-sister and Jason's ex-wife; deceased *Spencer Cassadine - Sonny's nephew and Courtney's son with Nikolas Cassadine *Ric Lansing - Sonny's half-brother, who has a disliking of the Corinthos-Morgan mob family. *Justus Ward - Jason's cousin, deceased *Emily Bowen-Quartermaine - Jason's adopted sister and Sonny's ex-girlfriend; deceased *Mike Corbin - Sonny and Courtney's father and grandfather to Dante, Kristina, Morgan, and Spencer; adoptive grandfather to Michael Friends *Olivia Falconeri - close longtime friend of Sonny's and mother of his eldest son Dante *Kate Howard - Sonny's ex-girlfriend, Trey's mother *Alexis Davis - mother of Sonny's daughter Kristina and Ric's daughter and Sonny's niece Molly *Robin Scorpio - Jason's ex-girlfriend and longtime friend of Sonny and Jason *Luke Spencer - longtime friend of Sonny and Jason *Stone Cates - close friend of Sonny and Jason *Diane Miller - Sonny's ex-lawyer and friend of many Corinthos-Morgan mob members *Lucky Spencer - Luke's son; assists the Corinthos-Morgan mob. *Elizabeth Webber - mother of Jason's deceased son Jake. *Maxie Jones - Spinelli's ex-girlfriend; friends with Sam and Jason and aquaintence to Sonny Employees Present *Damian Spinelli - computer hacker *Max Giambetti - bodyguard/driver *Shawn Butler - associate *Alexis Davis - lawyer Past *Justus Ward - former lawyer *Diane Miller - former lawyer *Ric Lansing - former lawyer *Benny Abrahms - former accountant *Bernie Abrahms - former accountant *Harry Silver - former accountant *Cooper Barrett - former insider for the PCPD *Zander Smith - former warehouse employee *Logan Hayes- former bodyguard *Stan Johnson - former computer hacker *Grace Yang - blackmailed by Sonny to frame Jasper Jacks *Dante Falconeri - former mob soldier/bodyguard of Sonny's children (undercover as Dominic Pirelli) *Johnny Zacchara - former partner/mob soldier *Milo Giambetti - former bodyguard/driver Enemies :''Bold denotes current enemies'' *Alcazar mob family *The Balkan's mob family *'Jerome mob family ' *Lavery mob family *Rosco mob family *Ruiz mob family *Scully mob family *Trujillo mob family *Zacchara mob family *Lorenzo Alcazar (deceased) *Luis Alcazar (deceased) *The Balkan (deceased) *Sasha Donev (deceased) *John Durant (deceased) *Jerry Jacks *Andrei Karpov (deceased) *Ric Lansing - also Sonny's half-brother *Trevor Lansing (deceased) *Cesar Faison *John McBain *Faith Rosco (deceased) *Hector Ruiz (deceased) *Javier Ruiz (deceased) *Manny Ruiz (deceased) *Joe Scully (deceased) - also Sonny's mentor, Joe Jr's father and Trey's grandfather *Joe Scully Jr. (deceased) - also Trey's father *Suzanne Stanwyck *Rudy Trujillo (deceased) *Anthony Zacchara (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara *Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos (deceased) - also Sonny's deceased wife Gallery Sason2.jpg|Jason and Sonny JasonCarlySonny.jpg|Jason, Carly, Sonny maxmilo.jpg|Milo and Max MaxMiloDianeJason.png|Milo, Jason, Diane, Max JasonSpin.jpg|Jason and Spinelli SamJasonGH.jpg|Sam and Jason MSM.jpg|Milo, Sam, Max SJMM.jpg|Max, Milo, Sam, Jason CarlySonny.jpg|Sonny and Carly SonnyBrenda2.jpg|Brenda and Sonny SBS.jpg|Brenda, Spinelli, Milo, Max, Sonny JasonRobin.jpg|Jason and Robin RobinSonny.jpg|Robin and Sonny SonnyLuke.jpg|Luke and Sonny AlexisSonny.jpg|Sonny and Alexis ASD.jpg|Alexis, Diane, Sonny JSD.jpg|Jason, Diane, Sonny SJD.jpg|Sonny, Diane, Jason JasamDiane.jpg|Jason, Sam, Diane OliviaSonny.jpg|Sonny and Olivia LivDanteSonny.jpg|Olivia, Dante, Sonny JasonDante.jpg|Jason and Dante LuckyJason.jpg|Lucky and Jason JasonSamLucky.jpg|Sam, Jason, Lucky JJS.jpg|Johnny, Jason, Sonny JohnSonny.jpg|Sonny and Johnny JasonJohnny.jpg|Jason and Johnny Sason1.jpg|Sonny and Jason SeanSonny.jpg|Sean and Sonny See also *Corinthos family *Morgan family Category:Families *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family